Blaine's Guilt
by bluebloodsfan4426
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been married for 4 years ever since Blaine graduated Mckinley.One day Kurt and Blaine have an arguement and Kurt storms out and doesnt come back . The next day Blaine gets a case he never expected
1. Fight

"Blaine you promised me that you would be here early! It's 10:45. We agreed on 7. Blaine i underst-" Kurt was cut off by blaine yelling at him. "Kurt! Im sorry but i didn't realize the time! Do you know how hard it is to work and then come home early. Yea we both have jobs but i mean look at the place we have. How am i supposed to support us and they pay bills and then…" Blaine could see the tears in Kurt's eyes.

"Blaine I work too! Your not the only one who gets money. Honestly though, when was the last time we went out or… had dinner. And Blaine 4 years ago we became a team. Were supporting each other. Were paying bills. We do everything together!" Kurt said sternly. Blaine didn't realize he hurt Kurt. And then he spoke.

"Kurt im sorry. I just, im sorry." Blaine decided to step closer to Kurt. Kurt backed away. Blaine could see the hurt in his eyes. Kurt closed his eyes and then said camly, "Blaine i just…. I have to cool down. I think I'll take a drive or go for a walk. I love you." Kurt kissed Blaine and then he was out the door. Blaine stood there with shock. His body was telling him '**go after him you stupid moron**' but his mind was telling him '**Just give him time. He'll come back. He loves you.**'


	2. Suprise!

Kurt had been walking around for atlas an hour now. Kurt knew it was dangerous to be out this late but Blaine just frustrated the hell out him tonight. " Damn i should of wore a damn coat." He mumbled to himself angry.

Blaine was still waiting for Kurt to come home. It was about to be 12:00 and he still hadn't come. Blaine picked up his phone and sent a message to Kurt 'Plz come back my love. It getting late. im sorry 3'

Kurt was making his way around the corner at least a few feet from his house. His pocket vibrated so he took it out and saw the text Blaine sent him. He didn't really feel like replying. Out of nowhere, Kurt felt something grab him from behind. This person had his hands around Kurt's neck. Kurt tried his best to scream " Blaine! Blaine! Blaine help me! Someone Help me! Kurt was starting to see blurry vision and he saw his porch light go on though. He smacked his hand to the pocket where his phone was and activated the house alarm. Kurt felt sudden darkness.

Blaine decided to go back to his room when the alarm in the house goes off. Blaine suspected his phone set it off because he through it on the couch and it fell. He went outside to make sure nothing was happening. He only saw the black van which is always there so there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. He went back inside to shut it off.


	3. Authors Note!

**Authors Note!**

**Anyway this is an author note that I'm doing so. Anyway here it goes. I have a computer but I kinda lost the mouse to it so I have no way of getting on it. I'm doing this on my iPad but it's not the same but I don't really care so maybe I'll update. Also if you read my other glee fanfic I have to get some ideas for it. Yea it's a good idea but maybe it'll come to me. So I'll try to update in a few days if not then you know. I'm also a busy 7th grader so...**

** -Bluebloodsfan4426**


	4. Fresh Start

AUTHORS NOTE 1: SORRY. ANYWAY IM BACK. NICE TO SEE YOU GUYS TOO. THNXS FOR THE REVIEWS. THIS CHAPTER IS RATED SLIGHT M. SORTA A RAPE SCENE IN HERE. IF YOU DONT LIKE KEEP SCROLLING.

….

Blaine woke up expecting to see Kurt next to him. He wasn't there. Blaine was really worrying now. Kurt would never be out this later or let alone not come home. Blaine decided to call Finn and Rachel. No luck. Blaine decided to call Kurt. Instead of Kurt answering it said ' Its Kurt here! As you can hear im not answering so just try to get back to me or ill get back to you. Bye' Blaine smiled as he heard Kurt's cheery message. ' I decide to call him later' Blaine thought.

…..

Kurt woke looked around the room trying to remember what happened last night until he heard a voice that definitely wasn't Blaines. "Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty. How ya feeling." Kurt decided to ignore him. "So not talking to me huh. Well i can make sure I get a response out of you." The guy leaned in closer to Kurt and placed his lips to Kurt. Kurt was in utter fear. Suddenly he yelled out " Stop! Stop! Where am i! What your name. " The guy pushed away from Kurt. "Well well i told you i could get a response out of you. And just call me Ray. And NU-UH im not ruining the fun. Cuz if i let you go you'll run to the cops." Ray said leaning in closer to Kurt telling him in a seductive voice. Kurt yelled "Let me go. Get away from me." Ray straddled Kurt and started kissing him down his neck. kurt was sobbing now. "Stop. Stop doing this. Why are you doing this to me? Please stop" Ray slapped Kurt across the wall and tied him to the wall.

…

Blaine decided to go into the office. He called Kurt about a thousand times already."Anderson! Get over here along with your team. " Blaine and his team arrived in the captain's office. "Well boys, i have a case for you. Yesterday night around 1 in the morning someone reported screams coming from 68th street. They were calling out help. Someone was recording at the time and managed to get the screaming in the background. We checked it out with the voice recgonizition team. The voice belongs to Ohio's Congressman Burt Hummel's son, Kurt Hummel. The designer of the BlackBird collection. People witnessed a black van pulling away from 68th street speeding off." Blaine had a look in his eyes no one ever wanted to see. Hate, fear, anger, sadness, Hate. "Yes sir, well do our best to find him." Blaine said coldly. "You guys are dismissed. Blaine stick around for a moment. " Blaine did as he was told. " Blaine i know whats going on. I assigned you this case because you are the best but, if your personal problems get in the way, im pulling you off immediately. Understand.?" Blaine nodded and left quickly. He ignored the calls of his name and went straight to his office. He logged on to his home security account to see where the signal came from. It came from Kurt's phone at 12:50 am. Blaine broke down and started crying. He stared at the picture of him and Kurt, with Kurt's head on his chest and Blaine's arms wrapped around his waist while lying down. They were both laughing. Carol took the picture.

….

AUTHORS NOTE:! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON ENOUGH. JUST I HAVE A LOT GOING ON. MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN BROKEN. I LOST MY NOTEBOOK. GEEZ MY LIFE IS A MESS I PROMISE TO UPDATE WITHIN A FEW DAYS I DONT KNOW. DONT GET MAD IF I DONT. PZZZ IM 12. MY LIFE IS CRAZY. -PUTS HANDS UP IN SURRENDER- IM DONE DONT KILL THE AUTHOR. BYE! COME BACK FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER.


End file.
